


Beg

by Firerose17



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Non-Consensual Touching, Torture, lady whump, ruffnut whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerose17/pseuds/Firerose17
Summary: Hiccup and Ruff are captured by Viggo and Hiccup expects to have another private inorrigation with Viggo.Unfortunately the huner chief has changed his interest.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Ruffnut Thorston, Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Beg

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks cosmoe for beta reading this story for me <3

„Are you okay Hiccup?" Ruff asked concerned and Hiccup was not sure what to say. They were sitting in a small cave in some underground dragon hunter prison so the question if he was okay really seemed out of place. He was leaning against the wall as his prosthetic had been taken from him. "I'm fine besides the fact that I underestimated Viggo once again and got you into this mess." Hiccup said, unable to hide the anger he felt at himself.

It had been supposed to be his first victory against Viggo.  
Trader Johann had told him about a secret weapon Viggo was building on this island but for some reason, the only thing Hiccup and his friends had found when they had attacked, were dozens of hunters armed with giant crossbows. He had been the first one to get shot down and his body still hurt from the hard impact he had on the stone ground. Ruff had told him later that the other riders had tried to save him but retreated after being nearly shot by a dozen arrows themselves. Well, Barf and Belch actually had been shot but only Ruff had been brought here so Hiccup assumed that Tuff got away.

The fact that Ruff was here angered him the most. He had started an endless war with Viggo and he had told his friends to fight with him. He was the only one that deserved being here even though his stomach turned at the thought of what Viggo would do to him.

Ruff smiled at him softly but her expression showed sadness.

„It's not your fault that Viggo put up this trap for us Hiccup even Tuff and I couldn't see that coming and that says something," She suddenly laughed and continued," besides it's great to finally have some alone time with you, Haddock."  
Hiccup felt embarrassed and grateful at the same time. Ruff was good at lighting up the mood even in such a bad situation. It was definitely better than sitting in a cell alone waiting for Viggo, but there was also a spark of embarrassment as he realized that this was the first time he spent alone with Ruff. They had been friends for three years and the first time they were alone together was in a hunter cell.

„Yea I just wished it was under better circumstances." Hiccup joked but he felt a stab of fear in his gut. Viggo would surely come to take him for another interrogation soon. An interrogation that wouldn't be one at all.

Ruff put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him in determination.

„Yea I do too but I won't tell Viggo anything and if he hurts or even touches you I will kill him."She said and her voice had a dark undertone that Hiccup did not know existed. He knew that the twins loved violence but he had never heard one of them speak about murder so easily. Ruff's words were meant to reassure him but they just made the dread in his gut worse. Viggo would touch him no matter what Ruff would try to stop him. He would take him into another cell again and then…..

But he couldn't tell Ruff his secret and he knew how much fear she had to feel already, for herself, for him, and for Tuff.

„You shouldn't put yourself in danger for me Ruff but I would do anything to protect you too." Hiccup replied and hoped she couldn't hear his worry. He meant what he said. He wouldn't' let Viggo touch one hair on her head but he also knew that Viggo wasn't interested in her. He was only interested in one person. Him. He was the man's toy, his pawn, his dear Hiccup.

He was ripped out of his thoughts by Ruff pulling him into a hug."You know I'm sure the others will rescue us soon anyway. Tuff and I have that twintuition thing going on. He will know where we are." Her voice was hopeful. Hiccup pulled her closer for balance and to comfort her. Hiccup wanted to believe her but doubt filled his mind. They didn't even know if Tuff had made it back to the other after being shot down over an army of hunters. Hiccup refused to think any further and focused on Ruff in his arms, needed to be strong, hopeful for her as long as he could.

The lattice door that had kept them inside the cave got unlocked and Hiccup felt his heart sink.

„Oh, so I see you are enjoying your time. That's wonderful but I'm afraid that I have to separate you two now." Viggo's voice was smooth as always and Hiccup felt sick at the sound of it.

He departed from Ruff and looked in the direction of Viggo's voice.

Viggo stood there with a dark smile on his face. Three hunters accompanied him and Hiccup almost swallowed in fear when he saw the rope one of them carried. The moment he had dreaded since he woke up here had come.The moment he had two times in the past when Viggo had taken him away from his friends. He felt himself trembling slightly. He did not want to go with this man. He did not want to hear his voice whispering disgusting things into his ear. He turned his head to Ruff again and saw that her blue eyes were full of anger and hatred.

„Tie him up and bring the girl to the cave I prepared," Viggo commanded and there was something in his voice and his eyes, an emotion he only had shown to Hiccup during their times alone.

Lust.

Hiccup tried to process Viggos expression and his words but he couldn't. Why was Viggo taking Ruff instead of him? Viggo had always only cared for him and never his friends so what had changed?

The hunters went for them.

One of them grabbed Hiccup's arms and rage brought him out of his trance. Whatever Viggo's game was, Hiccup would not let him hurt his friends.

He tried to free himself but the hunters' hands were too strong and without his prosthetic Hiccup was pretty much helpless. The man turned him onto his stomach and at that moment he heard Ruff throwing herself at the hunter.

„No! Leave him alone and get your dirty hands off me!" Ruff yelled furiously and Hiccup felt despair washing over him. His hands got tied behind his back and his face was turned to the ground so he couldn't see what was happening to Ruff. He could hear the insults she yelled at the hunters and them having obvious difficulties to hold her. He needed to stop this now. He had to protect Ruff no matter what that meant for him.

Before he could say anything he felt cold steel touching his neck and he knew who was standing over him.

„My dear I fear that if you won't behave now Hiccup will have to face severe consequences ." Viggo's voice was cold and Ruff fell silent.No this want supposed to happen. Ruff wasn't supposed to get hurt especially not because she wanted to protect him."Viggo please whatever you want-" Hiccup's words were cut off by the hunter chief."I simply want to ask her a few questions that's all. Why are you dragon riders always so dramatic?" Viggo's words released a deep hatred in Hiccup and he felt the urge to punch the hunter. He had heard Viggo asking this before.

„Hiccup why are so dramatic? I'm not doing anything besides exploring your wonderful young body so stop resisting. There are people out there who would do much worse things to you my dear so be happy that it's just me."

It was Viggo's excuse for the things he had done. For Telling Hiccup that his friends would be killed if he didn't obey. For undressing him and putting him into his lap, for stroking over his sensitive skin with his hand.

„You might as well ask them to me. I'm their leader." Hiccup said trying to stay calm for Ruff's sake.

He heard Viggo chuckle.

„No. I want to talk to her. The last conversation we had was very…. Amusing," Viggo put his sword off Hiccups neck and commanded his man in a stern voice.

„Take her now. I will join you in a few seconds." Viggo's command was followed by the hunters grunting unhappily.

„Don't worry Hiccup, they won't hear a word from me." Ruff's last words were before the door was locked. Hiccup could hear her protesting noises getting quieter and quieter as she was brought to another cell.

„She is a feisty one, isn't she? We are going to have a very pleasant time together!" Viggo mused and a cold shiver ran down Hiccups spine.

He wanted to believe that Viggo just said this to scare him and that he would not harm Ruff but his gut told him otherwise. Viggo's voice sounded too much like the one he always used when he talked about him.

Hiccup could hear his footsteps walking away from him.

„Why aren't you taking me?" Hiccup was scared of Viggo's response but he couldn't resist asking. He needed to know what Viggo was planning.

„Because people can be interested in more than one person. Did you honestly think that it was only you, my dear?"

Hiccups stomach turned into a knot and cold fear overtook him. Viggo left and Hiccup was alone, alone with his rising dread.

There was silence for a few minutes and Hiccup almost dared to hope. He began to think that maybe Viggo had just been bluffing. Hiccup knew that Viggo had been fascinated by him since they had first met. He had told Hiccup how he admired his intelligence that his men and brother lacked. Ruff was smart too but she did not care about that. She loved explosions and being crazy, she was actually quite the opposite of Viggo. Hiccup couldn't think of any possible reason why Viggo chose her instead of him.

,,NO! LET ME GO!" Ruff's furious yell froze the blood in his veins. The first time Viggo had taken him away from the other riders. Viggo had told the hunters to undress him and Hiccup had said the same thing. Viggo's only response had been a smile and a sentence that destroyed all of his defiances.

„You can undress if you like but if you keep resisting I will have to put my anger about your behavior out of one of your riders."

He had let the men undress and tie him up to save his friends. He had never told anyone not even his girlfriend what Viggo had done because he was ashamed. He had let Viggo please his desires to keep him away from his friends but all that work had been for nothing.

„LEAVE HER ALONE," Hiccup yelled as Ruff's angry yells got replaced by noises that sounded like she was fighting someone.

He knew that Viggo wouldn't listen to him but he didn't care. Ruff was his responsibility and he wouldn't allow this monster to use her for his sick desires.

He fought against his ropes and even managed to turn himself onto his back.

There was silence again but that did not calm Hiccup down. He already saw images of Viggo leaning over a naked Ruff, his hands stroking over her body before they moved between her legs. He tried to push the pictures away but they overwhelmed him. His attempts to get up were prevented by his none existent leg and so he was forced to lie on the ground."DONT YOU DARE HURT HER VIGGO!"

He yelled out all of his fury and tears of desperation formed in his eyes. It should be him at Viggo's mercy. Ruff had never even talked to Viggo except for that one time where he had captured her. But maybe that one time had been enough for Viggo. Ruff had told him to take his best shot to harm her and now he took it. Hiccup should have seen it back then instead of being amused. He should have known that Viggo would take it as a challenge and he should have kept Ruff as far away from him as possible. But he realized that too late. He had brought Ruff right into Viggo's grasp and there was nothing he could do to free her.

Her sudden scream pierced itself right into Hiccups heart.

It wasn't angry anymore. It was so full of agony that Hiccup almost did not recognize Ruff's voice.

He fought against his ropes again and when Ruff let out a scream worse than her last one he let out a yell of agony himself. He wondered what Viggo was doing to let her admit that she was in pain. It definitely did not sound like he was just touching her and that was what scared Hiccup the most. The man had always said that he did not want to harm Hiccup but that apparently was different from Ruff.

Whip noises answered his question and Ruffs' horrified cries threatened to split his heart into pieces.

„STOP VIGGO PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING PLEASE!" He yelled through Ruff's cries that seemed to be endless.

His heart burst with guilt and anger. He hated Viggo for making them go through this, for torturing Ruff and making him listen to it. He closed his eyes and hot tears streamed down his cheeks.

He knew that Viggo would ignore his pleading and that it probably even encouraged him to make things worse but he still begged.  
„PLEASE IT'S ME YOU WANT IT WAS ALWAYS ME I'LL DO ANYTHING VIGGO JUST STOP HURTING HER," Hiccup cried out and closed his eyes as if that could block out what was happening. This whole situation was wrong and it filled him with hopelessness. One of his riders his best friends got tortured and he lay useless on the ground.

Ruff's cries rang in his ears and he asked himself if he would ever be able to hear anything else.

He tried to think of something else anything else but his mind only brought him more painful images and memories.

He remembered how Ruff had trusted in his plan to ride dragons to beat the red death. He remembered how she had always supported him when the adult Berkians started to doubt him and the peace with the dragons. She had put her trust in him no matter what he did. She had helped him to get accepted by his village. She had followed him, trusted him and now she got broken because of him. He remembered her amused smile, her loud laughter and he knew that I might never see or hear it again.

He could hear the fear in her sobs. She hadn't known Viggo's sadism but now she learned about it the hard way.

Hiccup saw her chained up while Viggo whipped her, over and over again, a smile on his face as a reaction to her tears and blood.

Lashes followed by screams followed by lashes it was an endless circle of sorrow and it was to Hiccup as if he had listened to that sound all of his life. There was nothing else, no laughter no talking, just Ruff's agony.

„Please... please...please." He muttered over and over again. His voice was too quiet he knew that but all of his strength had left him. Hiccup just wanted it to end. He wished the others would finally come to rescue them but what then? He doubted that Ruff would be the same after her experience. Maybe she would pretend for Tuff like Hiccup had pretended it for Astrid but in reality, she would be broken. The sarcastic crazy girl that Hiccup had grown to love would be gone.  
Hiccups realized that he might as well be listening to Viggo killing her.

He felt a sudden spark of anger ignited in his heart.

„STOP" Hiccup and Ruff's beg came out at the same time. They moved into one like a voice of all their suffering. Hiccup's heart ached as he thought about how Ruff had always hated it to beg. Viggo had pushed her far to the edge and Hiccup felt like he had been thrown over it.

Ruff let out another ear-piercing scream and Hiccup let out a yell maybe to show Viggo how angry he was or because he wanted to drown out Ruff's sounds of pain.

Hiccup did not notice Ruff falling silent. He did not notice that they were no slashing sounds anymore. He just sat there with closed eyes hoping that Viggo couldn't hear his sobs.

He was full of sorrow but also anger. That was why when Viggo came into his cell with a satisfied expression on his face, he did not remain silent in fear. He sat up and did his best to burn his enemy with his eyes.

„I'm going to kill you!" He spat and he did not care about the consequences. This man had lain a hand on his friend and Hiccup wanted him to die for it, all of his pacifism and wishes to not harm his enemy had left him. This man hadn't shown Ruff any mercy so why should Hiccup be merciful?

Viggo only chuckled.

„Are we jealous my dear?" He asked and Hiccup couldn't hold back his rage. How could this man think Hiccup would ever feel anything for him after what he did?

„This ...has nothing to do with jealousy, you sick psychopath! You.. you whipped Ruff."

Viggo rolled his eyes as if Hiccup was overreacting.

„Yes I did but only because she forced me to. I had no idea that she would be this hard to break and even when I told her to beg for you to save her she-"

„NO YOU DID IT BECAUSE YOU ARE A SICK BASTARD THAT CAN'T TELL A GAME AND REALITY APPART ANYMORE!", Hiccup yelled to interrupt Viggo's calm reply. He hated the way this man talked about Ruff as if she was an experiment and not an eighteen years old girl who he had just tortured. Viggo saw the people he took interest in as his little pawns that he could treat like he wanted. The fact that Ruff had still somehow resisted his desires should have made Hiccup proud but it only hurt. She could have ended her torture earlier but she had endured it for Hiccup. She had held back her begs to make Hiccups guilt not as worse. Ruff had done all that for him and now she was badly hurt, because of him.

Viggo's smile had faded and his eyes gleamed in anger.

„I can understand that you are upset, my dear. Hearing the girl you grew up with being in so much pain must have hurt. You riders are always so close to each other. Tell me. Did she know what I did to you?"

Hiccup felt his face burning in shame and anger. Viggo knew the answer and just asked to taunt him. Hiccup had never told his friends about what happened during Viggo's interrogations but now he wished he had. Astrid would have told him to tell his father and Stoick would have killed Viggo instantly. It would have been so easy and Ruff wouldn't be hurt.

„How can you be so calm after what you did Viggo? Do you really believe that I will have a conversation with you after you….tortured my friend?" Hiccup asked shooting Viggo a cold glare.

Viggo sighed deeply.

„You are not going to let this go are you Hiccup? You are still my favourite don't worry." Viggo said almost softly. He came close to Hiccup and attempted to stroke his cheek.

Hiccup moved his head away.

„If I'm your favourite then why did you take her? Why not me?" Hiccup asked angrily. He knew why Viggo had wanted Ruff but he still did not know he had favoured her over him.

A part of him wondered why was still talking to this man but his curiosity was too strong.

„Because I wanted something different you know? Having you tied up in my lap is always a pleasure but it is not as good as hearing you beg while I have one of your little defiant friends at my mercy." Viggo's voice was full of sadism and his smile was a joyful one. Hiccup wanted to punch it off his face but he was still tied up. The way Viggo talked and what he talked about was so disturbing. He took pleasure in other pain and loved having power over them. He was nothing like Dagur who had just been very crazy. This man was much more dangerous and Hiccp cursed himself forever messing with him.

„What you did to me wasn't a pleasure for me and Ruff never did anything to you so stop acting as she did. Just stop talking Viggo you'll be dead in a few minutes anyway." Hiccup said and hoped that it was the truth. His friends had to find them soon or he would get free himself. One way or another he knew that he couldn't let Viggo get away with this.

Viggo looked at him angrily for a moment and then turned around to walk to the lattice door. Hiccup suddenly felt panic rising in him. Would Viggo go somewhere else or would he put his frustration about Hiccup out on Ruff?

„You are no fun to talk to my dear. Ruff is way more entertaining I can tell you that." Viggo mused and Hiccup growled.

„Don't call her that!" He said and fought against his ropes. He did not want to hear this man calling Ruff by the name that was used by her family her friends, her loved ones.

„You two are in my hands now my dear and that means I can call you whatever I want," Viggo said before he left leaving the lattice door unlocked this time. He probably thought that Hiccup couldn't escape anyway and he was right.

Now that Hiccup was alone again all the emotions that had boiled up inside him since the conversation with Viggo broke out of him like  
a waterfall.

A furious yell mixed with a sorrowful sob.

He had acted so brave in front of Viggo but every single of the hunter's words had made his guilt worse and worse. Ruff was still in this mad man's hand and it was all Hiccups fault. He should have defended her better, he should have never taken his friends with him to the edge. Tears of sorrow came and made his chest ache. His body was shaking and even though there were no whipping sounds or screams they still rang in his ears.

He had no idea how long how much time had passed until another sound mixed itself into the cries in his head. It was the roar of dragons the loudest being a night fury's roar. Hiccup managed a weak smile but it faded immediately. He was relieved that Ruff would be brought to safety soon but he also dreaded Tuff finding his sister badly hurt. Hiccup knew that Tuff wouldn't be able to deal with seeing his twin like that and he had no idea how to explain the horrible events that had led to it.

„Hiccup, Ruffnut!" He heard Astrid yell and in seconds his fellow riders came running into the cell.

Astrid and Fishlegs immediately kneeled down next to Hiccup. Astrid quickly cut his ropes with her ax while Fishlegs handed him his prosthetic which he quickly put on.

Toothless came into the cell after them and nudged Hiccups side in joy. Hiccup patted his dragon's head. He was glad that the night fury was okay and that Tuff apparently was too. Neither Astrid nor Fishlegs realized that Ruff was not here. They both were too concentrated on their relief that Viggo hadn't done anything to Hiccup. They could see how shaken up their friend was but at the moment they wanted to focus on getting him out of here.

„ Wheres Ruff?" Tuff who stood at the door with Snotlout asked in a slightly panicked voice. The other riders looked at each other in surprise and then at Hiccup. Astrid could feel a cold feeling of dread in her stomach.

„Hiccup? What happened?" She asked carefully and placed a hand on Hiccups shoulder. The broken look of his eyes showed her that he had experienced something horrible and she had the feeling that Viggo was connected to it.

Hiccup stood up a little bit too fastly. The strength he thought he had lost came back to him. Earlier when Ruff's cries wouldn't waste time. They had to save Ruff now and maybe he would be able to explain the details later.

„Viggo took her to another cave and….." Hiccup said and the eyes of his friends widened. Tuff turned and stormed out of the cell Snotlout close behind him.

He hadn't been able to say whipped but saying that she was with Viggo was enough.

Enough to know that someone had harmed a member of their family and that he had to pay for it.

Astrid gave Hiccup his fire-sword that he had lost in the battle. He was glad to have it again knowing that every second could decide over Ruff's life he followed his friends.

No one spoke when they rushed down the dark tunnel. The dragons walked next to their riders and even they seemed to be angry.

When they reached a big cave entrance Hiccup felt his heart rising with panic. He wanted to rescue Ruff but he also did not want to see what wounds the whip had caused. He knew that all of them were his fault.

Pushing away those thoughts he ran into the cave and blind fury overtook him at the sight that presented itself in front of him.

Viggo had apparently decided to amuse himself with Ruff again.

She lay on the ground her whole body covered in deep lashes and dark bruises. The long chains that were hanging from the ceiling attached to long cuffs and the bloodied whip out of bones and metal besides her were speaking of the torture she had to endure.

Viggo was kneeling over her and gently stroked over back his fingers full of blood from the wounds that he dug in.

Hiccup couldn't hold himself anymore.

Viggo only had time to look up when a sword impaled his chest. The man opened his mouth in surprise as he looked into the hard green eyes that had always been so sensitive.

„To answer your question Viggo, yes it hurt to hear her scream and now you know how exactly it felt." Hiccup said and his voice had lost all emotion. His friends were just as much shocked about Hiccup's act as Viggo but they understood him. They also felt the burning fury and if Hiccup hadn't killed Viggo one of them would have.

Hiccup pulled the sword out of Viggo's chest and the man fell to the ground next to his last victim, blood dripped from the sword and the wound on the man's chest.

Hiccup expected to feel terrible. He had never killed someone before but all he felt at the moment was satisfaction. He had always believed in the good of all people he knew and had always said that everyone deserved a second chance but there had never been any sort of good in Viggo Grimborn.  
He had been devoid of any kind of empathy. He had been a monster who only cared for himself. He had deserved to die.

Hiccup kneeled down himself and ignored his friends who sat around her as well. Tuff looked close to sobbing and Snotlout lay an arm around his friend for comfort. Fishlegs face was green but he managed to pull himself together Astrid shoved Viggo's corpse away with her foot. She had always suspected that the hunter wasn't just interrogating Hiccup but what he had done to her childhood friend was the last straw.

Hiccup carefully took Ruff's body onto his free arm and turned her so that she was looking at him.

Ruff let out a protesting whimper as if thought he was going hurt her.

„Shhh it's okay, Ruff it's okay. It's me, Hiccup, you are safe now... you are safe." Hiccup said softly putting his second arm under her and slightly rocking her. He felt the urge to cry as he saw the red cuts and the dark bruises. He could have told her that Viggo was gone for good and that he would never harm her again but he knew that it wouldn't help her. Even if Viggo was gone physically he was still inside her mind breaking her from within.

Ruff weakly opened her blue eyes and they did not look like blue flames anymore, more like broken ice. "Sis…" Tuff began but stopped. Hiccup's chest ached at the broken tone in his friend's voice. He hoped that Tuff did not blame himself for not saving them fast enough. They wouldn't have to be saved if Hiccup hadn't attacked Viggo. This was his fault and no one else's.  
„I'm..sorry...I….tried to stay strong….but…" Ruff cried and tears fell down her cheeks.

„No! Don't apologize, Ruff. You are one of the strongest people I know. I should be the one to apologize for making you go through this but first, we have to get you out of here." Hiccup said his own voice trembling. Ruff's blood was soaking his clothes and if they waited here a little bit longer Hiccup feared that she would die of blood loss. Ruff closed her eyes as if to confirm his fear and Hiccup pulled her closer protectively. He was scared that his friends would be angry at his words, that they would blame him but their expressions only showed sadness and determination.

„We have to get her to Gothi. Tuff, you ride with me on Stormfly again and Hiccup takes her with Toothless." Astrid said sternly to hide her fear.

Tuff stood up and he suddenly looked angry.

„No. I don't want to leave her again. I let her down and that's why she's hurt now I won't do that again." Tuff said and tears formed in his grey eyes.

Snotlout gently patted his friend's back.

„You never let her down Tuff. You did your best to find this prison just as much as we did. You have to trust Hiccup now and I promise that she will be okay." Snotlout's voice was a mix of sorrow and compassion. Tuff wanted to protest again but when Fishlegs put a hand on his shoulder he realized that arguing would just put Ruff in more danger. Hiccup carefully stood up with Ruff still in his arms. He locked his eyes with Tuff for a short moment as in silent reassurance. Tuff looked unsure for a moment and then nodded.

It was a fast way out of the prison and into the cold night air.

Hiccup had worried that they would have to fight their way out after what he had done to Viggo but no hunter soldiers attempt to stop them,

He carried Ruff the whole way his eyes fixated on her as if she would vanish if he looked away.

She fell unconscious when they finally flew into the cold night air.

Hiccup flew as fast as he could but it still didn't seem fast enough. What if she died right here in his arms? He ignored this thought and lay a hand on her necklace. Viggo had put her clothes somewhere unknown but he had left her necklace with her. It was a reminder for Hiccup that Tuff couldn't lose Ruff and that he couldn't lose her either. The last hours began to come back to him again and it was like he could hear her screaming only this time pleading for him to save her.

Hiccup often heard her beg after that night.

She survived thanks to Gothi treating her wounds with salves and stitching most of them.

Ruff had changed as Hiccup had feared.

She was more silent now and sometimes when Tuff touched her too abruptly she would flinch as a result of the whip hitting her over and over again unexpectedly.

The first beg to Hiccup had been to tell her what Viggo had done to him. He had still kept it to himself because Viggo was dead now and his friends were already upset enough but when Ruff asked he told her. She pulled him into a hug afterward her body shaking with sobs and Hiccup had pulled her closer. She like her friends had suspected what Viggo was doing but hearing it from Hiccup was still horrifying.

When they returned to the edge he heard her begs at night coming from the twins' hut. She had nightmares of Viggo torturing her again and telling her that if she wanted Hiccup to hear her she had to scream louder. Tuff woke her up every time but he wasn't able to deal with his sister being devastated like this.

That was the reason why Ruff begged for Hiccup to sleep in their hut.

Hiccup had agreed and from that moment on he lay between the twins in their bed both snuggled against him. Ruff still had nightmares and Hiccup sometimes had them too.

They comforted each other and even though Hiccup sometimes was tormented by the memory of Ruff's screams he did his best to be there for her.

He swore himself to never leave her alone in her suffering ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this whump! 
> 
> Feedback would be very great :D


End file.
